


The Day the Music Died

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hunting Accident, M/M, So much angst, What Have I Done, angst all around, dog attack, im so sorry, possible triggers, read carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Since that day Angel couldn't stand the sound of music, it was too painful and held too many memories he just wanted to be rid of. (STORY CONTAINS POSSIBLE TRIGGERS SO PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling demons!! So don’t fear this isn’t my 100th story, that one is yet to be determined yet and I’m working on sorting out what I want to do for it! No shortly after this story is posted I will be deleting the Pet Shop Romance story, it hasn’t gone how I wanted it to and I’m not happy with it so I am going to remove and slowly rework it to be better! No this story is the brainchild of old music and my brain just decided it wanted ANGST in the middle of the night. That being said PLEASE read carefully there are triggers in this story including but not limited to: character death, dog attacks, gunshots, death by gunshot, depression, loss and a few others I’m probably forgetting! So once again **PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!!**

The house was silent, the only sounds surrounding the small cottage were that of the crickets and an occasional owl’s hoot. Angel wanted it that way. The crushing silence was a lot less painful than having his heart ripped out again.

The blonde sat in the living room staring blankly at the book in his hands, he hadn’t turned a page in more than an hour but his mind was elsewhere as the faintest hint of music drifted in the open window from the city. An accident, they had called it an accident.

-XxXx-

Alastor had gone hunting with Curtis while Angel was at the hotel, it was a perfect hunting day and the two weren’t the only ones out. Curtis had left his dogs at home since he was hunting with Alastor but the other hunters didn’t have that kind of consideration. They had split up to better cover ground and Alastor had gotten lucky finding the first deer. It was far from Alastor’s first hunt and he knew how to tell when he’d been spotted or scented but as he kneeled down and readied his rifle and took aim. Suddenly the young buck’s ears flicked and it raised its head looking around, Alastor didn’t move. Then he heard it, hounds closing in. The brunette cursed under his breath as the deer was startled off making him rise to his feet with a heavy sigh.

He expected the dogs to run past him and chase the deer but instead they were getting closer to him. Figuring he was in the scent trail he moved away but the three large dogs coming into view altered its path heading right for him. Realization dawned almost too late as Alastor realized they weren’t hunting dogs; they were wild strays looking for anything they could sink their teeth into. Trying not to panic he reached for his rifle but he’d miscalculated, he wasn’t fast enough, and the brown dog leading the small pack lunged at him clamping its jaws around his arm easily pulling him down to the ground from its speed and weight. The brunette cried out as his back slammed into the hard ground before the other two dogs were on him, one latching onto his leg while the other paces for a moment before lunging for his face. Alastor would thank every deity in existence at that moment for the instinct to bring his free arm to cover his face.

The ripping teeth hurt as he tried to fight them off but for animals these dogs were almost too smart. His glasses were broken and askew but he could have sworn the forms of the dogs shifted, became bigger and their teeth sharper as they began to toss their heads ripping through his coat and jeans pulling blood curdling screams from the radio host. Over the shoulder of one of the dogs Alastor could make out a figure breaking through the tree line but before he could try to force out words the dog on his right arm dropped the limb and instead clamped it’s jaws around the collar of his coat trying to get at his neck. A shot rang out.

Alastor waited for one of the dogs to fall but instead the world fell away into black, as though a moonless night had suddenly engulfed him. The last thing he saw before the feeling of falling consumed him was his husband’s smiling face.

-XxXx-

The news of Alastor being attacked by stray dogs and accidentally shot by a young hunter that had only been trying to help. The dogs had run away after being scared by the shot but as the boy approached Alastor to help he realized the bullet meant for the pack leader had instead found itself between the brunette’s eyes. Angel didn’t want to believe it when the officer found him at the hotel, he didn’t want to believe it as he fell to his knees holding a hand over his mouth as tears began rolling down his cheeks, he didn’t want to believe it as Charlie kneeled beside him hugging his shoulders and just holding him as the sobs and screams overtook him.

He tried to deny it was true the whole walk to the hospital morgue, Charlie at his side holding his hand and rubbing his back. The nurse walking them down had a tired but sad look on her face as she glanced at him. He knew he looked horrible, his baby pink dress was likely wrinkled from how he’d been wringing the skirt trying to process, his hair had likely fallen from its curled and pinned updo from the violent head shaking when he’d been told, and he knew his mascara was running down his cheeks. He looked every bit the distraught housewife society forced him to dress as but as they entered the room and his mismatched eyes landed on the still form laying under a sheet on a steel table he wanted nothing more than to be in his normal appearance.

Charlie gently squeezed his hand as they stood by the table. His chest started closing up making breathing impossible as the nurse rounded the table and carefully grabbed the sheet before moving it down to reveal the body underneath. Angel felt his whole world stop and shatter as new tears rushed down his cheeks. He couldn’t deny it anymore, no matter how hard he tried. His husband was laying on the table with his beautiful mossy brown eyes closed, glasses missing, hair fixed the wrong way, and a hole through his forehead.

His knees gave out then and he fell to the floor dry heaving and sobbing as Charlie kneeled beside him and held him close. Alastor was dead. The love of his life was gone forever.

-XxXx-

After the funeral Angel couldn’t bring himself to go back to the house outside the city and so he stayed at the hotel. His body was on autopilot most days, he’d smile though it was hollow, he’d act like hearing the music in the hotel lobby didn't make him start crying, he’d exist but he wasn’t living. After a few weeks he finally returned to the small cottage and broke down again. That night he didn’t move from the living room floor after crying himself into exhaustion.

When he woke the next morning he was in their bed. His heart began to hammer as he looked wildly around, the other side of the bed was empty but he remembered sobbing on the living room floor until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He threw the blankets off himself as fast as he could and on shaking legs hurried from the room searching the house. It was empty.

He wanted to slap himself for getting his hopes up as tears trailed down his sore cheeks and he shuffled to the living room. As he entered the room something caught his eye by the radio on the end table. As he made his way over he realized it was a note. Wiping his eyes he picked it up and read it over. Apparently after he’d cried himself to sleep Curtis had come by to check on him and found him on the floor and put him in the bedroom. Angel felt his heart shatter all over again as the last wisp of hope was ripped away.

-XxXx-

Three months had passed and Angel was healing, he wasn’t perfect but he was healing. His smile at the hotel was more real, he could hold conversations with his friends, and could walk by the radio station without breaking down but the one thing that didn’t change was that he still couldn’t listen to music. When he was at the hotel he was sure to avoid the lobby as much as possible, even taking up house cleaning to avoid the radio that played in the lobby. At home he left the radio off and never dared to touch it or look at it. Music was still too painful and ripped his heart open at the slightest note.

It was nearing four months when Angel was laying in bed staring into the darkness waiting for sleep to take him, his mind wandering back to old memories of restless nights when Alastor would stay awake and sing to him until he finally fell asleep. He could hear the tune perfectly and the voice, though distorted by time, was like a knife in his chest. It took a few minutes before he realized the music and singing wasn’t in his head. He furrowed his brow and sat up listening closer, the music was coming from inside the house.

Moving quickly Angel grabbed the pistol from his night stand and crept to the living room, finger on the trigger he used his other hand to quickly turn on the lights and aimed the gun to the room. He was met with nothing. The room was empty sage for himself.

“What the fuck?”

Slowly he lowered the pistol and walked further into the room stopping at the radio. It was on and playing the last song he remembered Alastor singing to him when he couldn’t sleep. Furrowing his brow Angel switched it off, maybe the wiring was going bad or there was a short in it? Whatever the reason Angel couldn’t help but feel stupid for hoping yet again. He wrapped his arms around himself and turned away to walk to the bedroom but as he was about to turn out the lights the radio clicked back on making him jump and whirl around searching the room. Empty yet again.

Shaking his head he moved back to the radio and turned it off only for it to turn on again as soon as his back was turned. It was still that song even though enough time had passed it should have ended. Angry tears began rolling down his cheeks as he turned it off again only for it to come on as he let go of the dial. A frustrated sob left his lips as he contemplated shooting the stupid thing but knew he couldn’t, it was painful but it was still a piece of Alastor. Instead he grabbed the power cord and yanked it from the wall silencing the song mid note.

Angel took a shuddering breath trying to calm down, as his eyes closed to try and stop tears. The radio turned on again.

_”Angel.”_

The blonde’s eyes flew open at the sound as it seemed to echo from the radio speakers and around the room. The tears fell faster as Angel fell to his knees holding his head, the hun forgotten on the floor beside his knee.

“STOP IT!! JUST STOP!!! IT HURTS!! I-it hurts.”

His words were trailed off into sobs as the slow jazz continues playing. His body was shaking, his mind reeling, and his chest felt like it had been cut open and salt poured inside it, he just wanted it all to stop. Suddenly he felt arms around him, holding him close, holding him together.

Once the feeling registered, old instincts took over and he began trying to fight off the hold by wiggling, clawing at the arms and screaming as many Italian curses as he could think of. What he wouldn’t give to have one of his old man’s guard dogs right now.

“Please stop, you’re going to hurt yourself _mon ange _.”__

__Those words, that voice, it wasn’t possible yet Angel’s body froze and his heart leapt into his throat. His eyes moved down to look at the arms holding him and were met with a blood red suit with thin golden pinstripes and gentle clawed hands. He began to shake a new fear setting in as he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder._ _

__He was met with ashen skin, bright red eyes, crimson hair with black ends, two fluffy looking red deer ears, small black antlers, and a painfully familiar concerned look. His mind couldn’t take it. Angel passed out falling slack against the demon holding him but the tears didn’t stop._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling demons! You all like this??? You really like it?? It’s a bit surprising to me so excuse my shock. I’ll be honest angst isn’t my thing normally I’m more about building scenes with descriptions and dramatic cliff hangers so this is somewhat new territory and in my mind it’s very rough but you all say it’s beautiful?? My confusion aside I’m thrilled you are loving it and while I planned on wrapping it up in two chapters I couldn’t resist ending it on the dramatic note (old habits die hard darlings) so I hope you’ll bear with me as I keep experimenting with this new realm of writing! Thank you all so much for the love and support of reading and commenting! Now as always my darling demons *hat tip* enjoy the show!

“Ya fuckin’ idiot.”

Angel knew that voice, it was Curtis but he wasn’t sure if the older man was talking to him or not and the following hiss of radio static from a bad channel didn't help clear it up.

“Be nice! Ohhh hes let this place get so dusty!”

That was Nancy's voice, what were they doing here? Why were their voices slightly different? Curtis had always had a gravelly voice from years of smoking and drinking but it sounded almost worse now and while Nancy could talk a mile a minute to begin with her voice sounded sped up even more. There was another crackle of static before Curtis sighed, there was an odd sound like the soft movement of a bird’s wings.

“Be our luck yer ass scared him ta death.”

Who else was in the room? Why wouldn’t his eyes open? No matter how hard he tried his eyes were refusing to open and his limbs felt like they were made of lead. Had he really used up that much energy crying and fighting against….whatever that thing was? He managed a groan earning a gasp from Nancy before he felt her small hands on his cheeks, always too warm and they smelt like she’d just washed them.

“He’s waking up! Hu-Curtis he’s waking up!”

He heard Curtis grumble for a second before the heavy sound of his footfalls neared. He could smell the other man’s cologne and the lingering scent of cigarettes and dogs.

“Hey kid, can ya hear me?”

Angel groaned again and this time as he tried to open his eyes they obeyed. The world was horribly fuzzy and for a moment he could have sworn Curtis appeared monochrome in color and had bright red blotches behind him, while Nancy was a small blob of bright pink and yellow before the world cleared and he was looking at his two friends looking how they always looked.

“There ya are. You alright kid? We came ta check on ya and you were passed out on the floor white as a ghost.”

Angel’s mind darted back to the night before making him jump to his feet looking around wildly.

“Where is it?! Where’s the-“

His words cut off as the room began to spin, the only thing keeping him from falling over was Nancy trying to hold him up with all of her tiny five foot two frame.

“Easy kid. Sit down ‘fore ya pass out again.”

The blonde took a slow breath and sat back down on the couch holding his head as the room began to slow.

“There now what the hell were ya talkin’ about? Did ya loose somethin’?”

Angel was quiet for a long moment as the world stopped spinning around him before he looked between his two friends.

“N-no. There was somethin’ here last night, some kinda demon!”

Nancy and Curtis shared a look before the short redhead took his hands in her own, her brown eyes full of worry.

“Angel I think you’re just exhausted and had a nightmare-“

“No! I know what I saw! The radio kept comin’ on so I unplugged it but it came on again! An’ when I started beggin’ it ta stop the demon showed up!”

Curtis kept his face expressionless as he turned to the radio examining it, it was still unplugged, before reaching for the dial and clicking it on. Nothing happened. He gave a heavy sigh turning the dial back off before looking at the blonde.

“I think she’s right, yer hurt an’ exhausted.”

Angel pulled his knees to his chest staring at the radio. He knew what he saw, what he felt, what he _heard_! It was some kind of radio deer demon thing that stole his Alastor’s voice to torment him. Nancy opened her mouth to say something but Curtis put a hand on her shoulder making her stop.

“Maybe ya need ta get away fer awhile. Go back ta New York, be with yer brother an’ sister, get away from the memories.”

Angel’s eyes snapped up to the older man.

“Back ta New York? Are ya crazy?! I can’t show my face there! I go back even ta see Molls an’ Pops is gonna put **me** six foot under! I wanna see Al again but not that much!”

 _’Not that way’_ rang out loud and clear in his words. No, if he was going to see his husband again it would be on his terms, it’s what he’d drug the pistol out of the box of stuff in the back of the closet for. Curtis sighed crossing his arms.

“Look kid I’m not sayin’ ya gotta stay there but maybe just a visit. Gettin’ away fer a bit could help.”

Angel glanced at the radio again before looking at the floor staying quiet. He heard Nancy say something about making tea before she went to the kitchen with Curtis following close behind telling him to think about it. The blonde hugged his knees closer, maybe a trip away from New Orleans was exactly what he needed. He’d never forget Alastor or the aching emptiness of losing him but maybe he could forget the living nightmare he’d experienced.

Nancy and Curtis stayed well into the evening keeping Angel company, well Curtis kept him company while Nancy cleaned like a blur of red hair and floral dress. For those few hours Angel was able to push the thought of the demon out of his mind, he listened to Curtis tell stories of his and Alastor’s younger years, it stung a bit being reminded of his love’s smile and his laugh but it was comforting too. It was only after the pair left Angel felt the unease creep back in. He rested his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, listening almost expectantly.

Sure enough as soon as Nancy and Curtis were far enough down the road Angel couldn’t hear them through the open window the radio came to life making him flinch. It was playing one of the many songs Al loved to randomly grab him and dance to when they were both home. It brought back vivid mementoes of being in the kitchen trying to cook or do dishes and Alastor would wrap his arms around his waist, remove whatever he was doing from his hands, and pull him into dancing until his protests became giggles and compliance. It ripped his heart open again and made tears slide down his cheeks.

“Please stop. I don’t know what you want but stop, it hurts and I can’t take it.”

He wasn’t expecting an answer, he wasn’t really sure what exactly he was expecting, but the music became overcome with static for a moment and he swore he could feel someone behind him but he didn’t dare open his eyes or move.

“ _Mon Ange._ I want what I’ve always wanted, I want you. I want to see your smile.”

The blonde flinched at the static tinted voice but didn’t open his eyes still, he just placed a hand over his heart squeezing his shirt with a white knuckled grip trying to ease the ripping apart feeling with no luck.

“Stop it. Just stop it! If ya want my soul or body or whatever ya fuckin’ demons do then fuckin’ take it! Just stop actin’ like him!”

Now Angel opened his eyes and whirled around to face the demon, tears flowing down his cheeks like twin rivers, but his anger was clear in his emerald and steel eyes. His anger almost turned to fear when he seen exactly what he was facing. The night before the demon had been sitting on the floor with him but now standing in the living room the creature had to be at least seven foot tall see how he stood more than a foot over Angel’s own five foot eight frame, he still wore the red jacket but now Angel could see a red undershirt, a deep maroon bow tie, deep red trousers, and black shoes.

Angel felt his knees give and he made no effort to stop them as he fell to the ground holding his face in his hands. For a long moment there was nothing but the sound of his shaky breathing and the radio before a sound not unlike clicking hooves sounded, another moment and Angel flinched feeling a clawed hand place itself under his chin. He didn’t fight it, just let his hands fall and let his head be tilted up as he kept his eyes closed.

“ _Ma douce petite araignée, š'il te plait ne pleure pas._ ”

Angel’s breath stopped as his eyes opened meeting the red ones before him. That name, that line. He didn’t know a lot of French no matter how Alastor tried to teach him but he picked up on the pet names quickly, but that name was not a simple pet name; that name was reserved for times when it was just the two of them and a simple ‘I love you’ wasn’t enough. It was reserved for nights when Angel would wake from a nightmare and Alastor would hold him close and dry his tears, it was reserved for days when things at the radio station were busy and Angel would have tea and beignets waiting for his husband. It was reserved for that sunny spring day under the magnolia tree surrounded by their closest friends when they exchanged rings and Charlie pronounced them husband and husband.

More tears began rolling down his cheeks as he looked closer at the demon before him. Those eyes while red looked so familiar, that tiny scar on its left cheek that was barely visible on ashen grey skin, the gentle hand under his chin, the painfully familiar scent between them only slightly tinted with the faintest smell of blood….

“A-Alastor?”

The demon’s look of worry quickly shifted into a sharp smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Hello again dears! So I figured since I named a couple new characters maybe we should go over them!
> 
> Curtis Brandon: This my version of human Husk! He is a few years older than Al (so about 35 to Al’s 30-33) but he was still in the war but got sent home with a Purple Heart after being shot. He now lives in Louisiana breeding and raising hunting dogs!
> 
> Nancy Clayton: This is my version of human Niffty! She and Angel have a home in common as she was also born in New York! She is in her mid 20’s (so about 25-27) and left New York for quieter settings and to get away from her toxic family. She has a mild case of OCD in the fact she likes everything to have a place and be in that place sparkling clean. She lives and works at Charlie’s hotel as a house keeper and she is very good at her job and enjoys training new house keepers all her tricks to a perfect room!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Me** : What am I doing?   
> _Angel_ : making a fucking mess?   
> Alastor: Spinning a tangled yarn?  
>  **Me** : Yeah let’s go with those *hat tip* enjoy my darling demons

The dagger toothed grin was enough to have the room spinning again but Angel quickly shook his head as the red demon retracted his hand from under his chin and stood tall offering it to the blonde. Angel’s eyes flicked nervously to the offered hand making the demon’s smile falter for a moment before returning, softer.

“My apologies _mon ange_ , I am still getting used to this new form.”

As Angel watched the claws retracted and he was instead looking at a black gloves hand, at least it was less intimidating. Swallowing hard he placed his hand into the waiting one, gasping when he was easily lifted to his feet and supported against the demon’s front when his knees failed to catch up. For a long moment Angel did nothing, still processing and fighting tears.

“ _Ma belle chérie_?”

The blonde kept his eyes on the floor, he didn’t want to look up and see those strange familiar eyes.

“Why?”

The hand holding his slowly let go and gently lifted his chin but Angel closed his eyes.

“Why what darling?”

Angel felt something snap inside him, like a rubber band wound too tight. Opening his eyes and using all his strength he braced his hands on the demon’s chest and pushed him away before clenching his fists.

“WHY DO YA SOUND LIKE HIM?! WHY DO YA HAVE HIS EYES, HIS SCAR?! WHY DO YA KNOW THOSE NAMES AND HOW TO USE THEM?! IF YER HERE TA HAUNT ME THEN YA MAY AS WELL KILL ME CAUSE THAT’S LESS PAINFUL THAN REMEMBERIN’!”

The blonde took a shuddering breath his voice becoming small as he hugged himself.

“Less painful then rememberin’ his smile, his laugh, how he’d hold me, how he spoke to me. R-rememberin’ that I gotta wake up every day without him….it ain’t fair.”

Angel watched as the red ears lowered and flattened themself against the demon’s head, its smile fell and despite his appearance he looked like a man that had just had his own heart shattered.

“Stolas warned me this would happen, as did Lucifer. _Mon ange_ it’s me, that’s how I know the names.”

Angel shook his head wildly, blonde hair falling in his face.

“No you aint!!”

The blonde reached for the cross necklace he normally wore but his fingers found only skin and cotton forcing him to realize he’d taken the necklace off the last time he showered. Thinking quickly the words of prayer ingrained into his mind from years of going to church when his mother was alive were on his tongue but before he could force them out the demon took a deep breath and muttered something. In a swirl of red smoke and glowing symbols the demon’s form began to change. When the smoke cleared Angel felt his knees start to weaken again and his heart hammered in his throat like a jackhammer as a rush of tears filled his eyes. Gone was the demon form and standing before him was his Alastor.

Even the tiny part of his mind screaming it was fake shut up and didn’t even bother trying to stop him as he reached out and let the other man catch him before he fell to the floor, his heart began to melt as Alastor gave him that smile he’d missed for so long now. Alastor held him close and kissed his forehead making the blonde close his mismatched eyes, curling his fingers in the lapels of the red jacket he still wore. His lips lifted into a smile.

“The most beautiful smile in the living world, how I’ve missed it.”

Angle’s eyes fluttered open feeling his husband gently trail his finger tip over his cheek. Something still wasn’t quite right, Alastor felt much too cold for someone who always ran warm, his skin was still slightly ashen instead of rich mocha, and his voice while more like how Angel remembered still held the faintest tint of static. It wasn’t right but it was enough for Angel to melt completely taking a shuddering breath.

“I missed you. I missed you so much I-“

The blonde’s words trailed off and his smile started to fade as he noticed the pearlescent x shaped scar on his husband’s forehead. The horrid image of seeing the other man laying on a medical table, cold, pale, and dead flashed through his mind. His fingers gripped harder at Alastor’s coat as his body began to shake.

“H-how are ya here? I-I saw ya….had ta tell them it was you.”

Alastor’s smile fell as he gently ran his fingers through blonde locks humming a soft tune for a moment as he thought before giving a heavy sigh.

“I will admit I’m not supposed to be here, my darling angel. But I had a few favors to use.”

Angel tried to keep from sniffling briefly recalling his husband making a comment about Lucifer and someone named Stolas.

“Y-you said Lucifer earlier...Al did you?”

His words trailed off and Alastor gave a small smile that was more apologetic than anything.

“I’m afraid so my darling, my past was enough to damn me I'm afraid, though I believed loving an angel like you would save me.”

Angle let the words sink in for a long minute before he let go of the jacket in favor of taking his love’s hand.

“So ya can’t stay?”

Alastor shook his head holding his husband that much closer feeling the wedding band still on his slim finger.

“No I can’t my love, as I said I’m not meant to be here but I wanted to see your lovely smile again.”

Angel looked at their hands for a long moment before tilting his head up as Alastor kissed his forehead again.

“How I wish I could kiss you my love, I’ve missed your sweet kisses almost as much as your smile.”

The blonde gave a small smile.

“Ya can have as many kisses as ya want babe.”

A flurry of emotions crossed Alastor’s face then and for a moment he leaned closer until Angle could feel his breath on his lips before he stopped and pulled away shaking his head.

“As much as I crave your lips darling it isn’t wise, there are….rules while I’m here and kissing the living is one.”

Angel furrowed his brow as best as he could through the slowly creeping drowsiness that accompanied Alastor gently rubbing his back with his free hand.

“Rules about kissin’? Does somethin’ happen?”

Alastor gave a soft smile settling for resting his chin on his love’s head holding him close.

“Yes my love. If I kiss you there is a decent chance your soul will become corrupted and you’ll be dragged down to Hell when your time comes.”

Angel was quiet for a long moment letting the information set in before he gave a slight chuckle closing his eyes and nuzzling his husband’s neck.

“If a kiss does all that then does sleepin’ with a demon mean instant damnation?”

When he didn’t receive and answer after a long moment the blonde opened his eyes and furrowed his brow.

“Al?”

The dark haired man gave a sigh before giving him a weary smile.

“That I do not know darling, I didn’t listen after they told me I couldn’t kiss you without risk of condemning your beautiful soul.”

Angel hummed in response before taking his hand back and wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders. Before Alastor had time to even consider moving away or stopping his love Angel pressed their lips together in a firm but soft kiss. Alastor could only fight it for so long before wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde and returning the kiss. After a moment or two Angel pulled back for a breath flashing a wicked grin to his love.

“Remember my life ‘fore movin’ down here wasn't exactly innocent babe, if there was any doubt I’d be goin’ ta Hell I wanna erase it.”

If it were possible Alastor would swear his dead heart skipped a handful of beats at his lover's wicked grin. For the briefest moment red smoke coiled around the pair and Alastor caught a glimpse of white and pink fur, a tall spindly frame, and a sharp grin in his love’s place. It made his own smile widen as the smoke settled and he pressed their foreheads together.

“ _Mon doux diable_ you will have all of Hell at the palm of your hand.”

Angel giggled a little, stealing another quick kiss.

“Mmm an’ here I thought Lucifer ran Hell, didn’t know I was married ta someone lookin’ ta overthrow the devil himself.”

Alastor deepened the kiss ignoring the tugging feeling in his gut.

“If it would make you happy and meant I’d get to find you as soon as you awoke I would overthrow Lucifer himself.”

Angel purred into the kiss. For a moment the pair just held each other, Angel not even flinching when Alastor’s form started to shift back to demonic. A thought crossed Angel’s mind as he heard the radio begin playing again.

“Do Curtis and Nancy know about you?”

Alastor opened his mouth to respond but his eyes caught sight of deep purple smoke gathering at his feet, a portal was about to open. Quickly he placed as many kisses as he could on the blonde’s face before another lingering one on his lips.

“There will be plenty of time for questions on the day you join me darling and I promise to answer each one you have.”

Angel returned the kiss trying to hold off the tears as Alastor began to disappear. When the purple fog had consumed his love and cleared the blonde wrapped his arms around himself. It still hurt knowing he’d have to keep living without his husband but at least now they had gotten to see each other knowing it was the last time; for now.

-XxXx-

After a couple days to truly process that night Angel took Curtis’ advice and went back to New York to see his twin sister and older brother. Naturally his father found out and tried to start the old circle of verbal and physical abuse but Angel found each time his old man tried he’d feel something like a hand on his back and his confidence would sky rocket until he was able to back his father into a corner for a change. Archie hadn’t been able to pick his jaw up off the floor and Henry looked incredibly pissed even with the gleaning barrel of Angel’s pistol against his forehead but deep under the anger the blonde swore he saw a glimmer of pride.

He stayed with Molly in New York for a month before deciding he should go back to New Orleans. He’d planned ages ago to follow after his love, even more so after the night Alastor briefly returned to him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to follow through. Maybe it was a blessing or a fluke that as he was walking from telling his brother, and consequently his father, he was leaving a hired hitman of another mafia family mistook him for his brother. He didn’t even feel the bullet until it had already flown through his chest.

Blood bubbles up his throat as he struggled to breathe, red and black fought at the edges of his vision as the door of the house flew open and Archie ran to him shouting something he couldn’t hear and pressing on the exit wound. As his vision started to darken and breathing was more like gargling blood Angel noticed a familiar red figure standing off to the side with a wide charming grin and extended clawed hand. A smile crossed his lips as he forced himself to focus on his brother’s face.

“B-bury….n-next to him.”

Archie pressed harder on the exit wound but it was doing no good and they both knew it. Instead he nodded.

“Y-Yeah Tony, we’ll make sure yer next ta him no matter what Pops says.”

Angel’s smile grew a bit as he used the last of his strength to lift his hand and place it in the waiting hand his brother couldn’t see. The world went dark then and it felt like he was falling through warm darkness.

“Open your eyes _mon ange_.”

Slowly Angel opened his eyes and he couldn’t help his smile seeing Alastor was holding him in the darkness. As he turned to face the red demon the darkness began to fade and give way to what looked like an office. Alastor’s smile widened impossibly as he stood and helped his love to his feet chuckling as Angel’s eyes widened realizing he was standing at least a foot taller than Alastor. He didn’t get much time to reveal in the knowledge before Alastor guided him to a large window.

The deer demon pulled a cord and blinds opened on the window revealing a city of fire, damage, destruction and sin. Judging from how he could see almost completely across the city they had to high up overlooking it. Alastor placed a hand on his back while gesturing with the other.

“Welcome to your kingdom my love.”

Angel looked from the city down to his love and gave a small laugh before leaning down and connecting their lips.

“Ya didn’t really overthrow Lucifer for little ol’ me did ya?”

Alastor returned the kiss happily as a laugh track echoed around them.

“Sadly no darling I did not but I have carved out quite the niche and made a name for myself down here. As long as I love you no one will dare lay a claw on you that you do not wish.”

Angel’s smile grew, his chest felt light and he couldn’t help the happy giggles or tears escaping him as he pressed their foreheads together closing his eyes as Alastor held his cheek gently in a clawed hand.

He was finally whole again.


End file.
